


Lucky Charm 2017: Masterlist

by clinquantstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinquantstars/pseuds/clinquantstars
Summary: 1st half of Lucky Charm's 2017 Round!! Come in <3





	Lucky Charm 2017: Masterlist

Day 1:

[for hangrua] [an O is for a circled hug (and warm embrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LuckyCharm_Fic_Exchange_2017/works/11789127) | fluff | 2482 words

[for orchidwai_hunho] [following the faded memories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LuckyCharm_Fic_Exchange_2017/works/11910939) | bartender!AU | 11008 words

 

Day 2:

[for quebaek] [love (with tongues of fire)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935878) | drama/romance/AU | 18397 words

[for Stina0098] [Love of the ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885415) | College!AU | 6754 words

 

Day 3:

[for oneforyourfire] [Coming of Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847546) | Space!AU | 8069 words

[for bbubbleddae] [Stumble, Stumble (Fall in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888502) | fluff/humor } 6533 words

 

 

Please give these fics lots of love <3


End file.
